Saranghae, because you're my love
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: Bencikah aku padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku? Berkurangkah rasa cintaku? Atau memang sudah tak ada lagi perasaanku untuknya?/ chagia... maukah kau menyia-nyiakan sisa hidupmu untuk seseorang yang sakit sepertiku?/ chagia... aku akan sembuh untukmu, tapi bersediakah kau merawatku? Kata-kata lamaran apa itu?/ Kyumin always and always KyuMin


**Saranghae, because you my love**

**CAST : **

**Lee Sungmin **

**Cho kyuhyun **

**Cha sun woo / Baro **

**Summary : **

**Bencikah aku padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku? Berkurangkah rasa cintaku? Atau memang sudah tak ada lagi perasaanku untuknya?/ chagia... maukah kau menyia-nyiakan sisa hidupmu untuk seseorang yang sakit sepertiku?/ chagia... aku akan sembuh untukmu, tapi bersediakah kau merawatku? Kata-kata lamaran apa itu?/ Kyumin always and always KyuMin**

**Rate: T maybe...**

**Author : Baby Kyumin a.k.a Minnie**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik tuhan, tapi FF ini milik Minnie**

**Note: NO copas, kritik? Silahkan, oh iya judul ama cerita sedikit agak ga nyambung Minnie ga bisa ngasih judul...**

**Happy read**

**Sungmin POV**

Memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus adalah sebuah anugrah yang amat patut disyukuri, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada saat seorang yang paling kamu sayang mencurahkan segala perhatiannya dan rasa cintanya kepadamu benarkan apa yang kubilang? Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memberikannya secara berlebihan? Apa kebahagiaan itu tetap ada? Apa masih bisa disebut dengan anugrah? Apa itu cinta atau sebuah obsesi?

...

Aku keluar dari kelasku saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku

"Baby... kau lama sekali !" ujar namja bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih yang ada dihadapanku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasku

"Waeyo Kyu? Kenapa kekelasku?" tanyaku pada namja yang merupakan namja chinguku Cho kyuhyun

"Aku merindukanmu!" Kyuhyun memelukku dan membuat aku hampir tejatuh karena ia menarikku keras

"Yah... Kyunie... aku malu !" kataku walau bagaimanapun kini aku ada dikampus dan teman-temanku sedang berada disini sekarang

"Buat apa malu? Hem?' Kyuhyun menatapku "Ayo kita makan siang..." ajaknya menarik tanganku

"Eh, kyu.." aku menahan langkah Kyuhyun

"Wae?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku heran

"Aku tak bisa makan siang dengan Kyunie hari ini.." kataku perlahan

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menatapku tajam ekspresinya berubah menakutkan seketika, ini yang aku takutkan kalau menolak ajakannya tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa.

"Mianhae Kyu... aku ada tugas kelompok yang harusaku selesaikan bersama teman-temanku jadi aku akan mengerjakanya dengan mereka sekalian makan siang nanti..." ujarku memberanikan diri

"Siapa? Dimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Euh itu...'

"Ya, kelinci... kajja kita kerjakan!" seru Cha sun woo tempat sekelasku dan langsung merangkul pundakku aku semakin menunduk ya tuhan tidak tahukah dia sudah membangunkan aura membunuh ditubuh kyuhyun? Aku melirik wajah kyuhyun takut takut, bisa kurasakan sekarang pandangan mata yang menusuk itu wajahnya mengeras sebagai tanda ia sedang menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap dan hampir meledak

"Chagia?" kyuhyun menggeram

"Baro- yah… " aku melepaskan rangkulan Sun woo atau sering kupanggil Baro itu aku tak mau Kyuhyun semakin marah

"Nde? Ah kelinci sedang ada kekasihmu ya… mian.." Baro tetawa saat sadar Kyuhyun ada dihadapan kami

Aku terenyum tipis Baro selalu seperti itu memanggilku dengan sebutan kelinci alasannya karena aku imut seperti kelinci dan aku berfikir kelinci dimana imutnya?

Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan kami, aku menarik nafas, lega? Tidak ... kalian salah aku malah takut sekarang kalian tak mengenal kyuhyun makanya merasa sikap takutku berlebihan. Huftfttf tapi bagaimanapun namja itulah orang yang kucintai.

"Ayo... yang lain sudah menunggu kita..." ujar baro dan aku mengangguk

Aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan diselingi canda dan tawa bersama baro dan teman-temanku yang lain dan tanpa aku sadari handphoneku beberapa kali berdering. Setelah semua selesai aku dan yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang karena memang kami sudah tak memiliki mata pelajaran lagi setelah jam makan siang

"Kelinci mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Baro yang sudah dihadapanku dengan motor beserta perlengkapannya

Aku menggeleng "Tidak aku tak mau masuk angin" jawabku

"Yah... tau deh yang biasa naik mobil.." goda Baro aku tersenyum mengerti.

"Bukan begitu Baro-yah... aku memang tak bisa naik motor... aku mau naik bus kok bikannya dijemput kyuhyun.." kataku

"Nde... ya sudah kalau begitu hati-hati ne..."

"Oke!"

Dan Baropun berlalu meninggalkan sisa-sisa asap motornya aku terkekeh saat melihatnya menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lagi. Baro sahabatku, dia namja yang paling dekat denganku setelah kyuhyun tentunya

Aku melangkahkan kaki hendak menuju halte bus yang ada diseberang sebelum sebuah lengan panjang menarik tanganku dengan kasar aku berontak namun aku diam saat menyadari yang menarikku adalah Kyuhyun, aku mengikuti langkahnya agar pegangan ditangaku tidak terlalu terasa sakit aku yakin ini akan berbekas sesekali aku meringis saat Kyuhyun menambahkan tenaganya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku

"Kyu.. " panggilku pelan

Kyuhyun terus menarikku sampai ketempat parkiran yang aku yakini mobil corola miliknya sedang terparkir ditempat ini dan benar kini kami berada disamping mobil biru miliknya baru kemudian ia menepis tanganku kasar hingga aku terhuyung menabrak pintu mobilnya

"Ugh..." rintihku merasakan sakit dipunggungku

"Mana handphone mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin yang membuatku gemetar

"Ky-kyu.." aku menatap Kyuhyun takut, karena sekarang ini kulihat bukan Kyuhyun yang biasa kukenal lembut melainkan orang asing yang menakutkan memandangku tajam

"KEMARIKAN HANDPHONE MU!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi dan dengan tangan bergetar aku menyerahkan handphoneku pada kyuhyun

Dan setelah benda itu berada ditangan kyuhyun

BRAKKKK! Ia melemparnya sekuat tenaga kelantai parkiran higga hancur berkeping-keping

"Kyu!" seruku kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun terhadap handphone kesayanganku

"Itu tak berfungsikan? Lebih baik kuhancurkan saja..." kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang menyeramkan

"Ky-kyu apa yang kau lakukan... hiks..." aku memunguti serpihan-serpihan benda itu dengan air mata yang mengalir

"Kau tak butuh itu, !" Kyuhyun menarikku agar berdiri. Ia mencengkram bahuku keras aku merasakan nyeri dan ngilu menjadi satu dan aku yakin cengkramannya itu akan meninggalkan bekas lebam yang cukup lama disana

"Biarkan itu hancur kau saja tak memperduliannya walau benda itu berdering beratus-ratus kalikan!" bentak Kyuhyun mengeraskan cengkramannya

"Appo Kyu... " rinihku dengan air mata masih mengalir

"Ah.. jinjja?" sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah lembut melihatku meringis kesakitan, cengkramannya melemah

"Appo..." rintihku lagi masih takut melihat Kyuhyun

"Mianhae baby..." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melihat kondisi lenganku yang memang sudah membiru ia mengusapnya pelan

"Aw..."

"Mian..." Kyuhyun meniupinya pelan, aku mengeryit ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersikap sepeti ini, bersikap kasar padaku lalu tiba-tiba berubah lembut

"Kyu... hiks kenapa kau menghancurkan handphoneku lagi..." isakku

"Itu salahmu chagia... kenapa tak mengangkat telphoneku .. aku menghubungmu berpuluh-puluh kali tetap saja kau tak angkat.." Kyuhyun memelukku pelan dan penuh sayang, aku hanya menangis kali ini aku bukan menangis karena sakit tapi aku menangisi sikap kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah seperti itu.

"Ya sudah mianhae ne... Kyu akan belikan yang baru, kajja kita cari handphone baru untukmu..." ujar Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untukku dan aku menurut

Terkadang aku merasa sikap Kyuhyun terlampau lembut terhadapku ia memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini adalah seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya, menggandeng tanganku lembut memelukku hangat dan menyuapiku disaat makan aku sangat mencintai dan menyanyanginya, namun bila ada sesuatu yang ia tidak suka dan itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku ia berubah menjadi kyuhyun yang menakutkan tak jarang pipiku menjadi korban tamparannya alasannya selalu sama aku dekat dengan namja lain, walaupun itu Baro, lenganku sudah biasa mendapat lebam hingga aku seperti mati rasa. Aku benci Kyuhyun yang seperti itu sama seperti saat ini

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan pernah berdekatan dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan tentu tatapan tajamnya tak pernah lepas dariku

"Tapi kami hanya membaca buku Kyu.." kataku membela diri namun hal itu malah membuat cengkramannya dilenganku mengeras

"Hiks... Kyu..."

"Aku tak perduli! Apa perlu aku merantaimu agar tak pernah berdekatan dengan mereka?" bentak Kyuhyun membuatku menunduk ketakutan

"Kyu... "

"Selalu saja seperti ini! Selalu kau ulangi...' ujar Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku memang tak melakukan apa-apa kami hanya teman!" kataku lagi dan

Plakkk satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipiku hingga aku terjatuh karena Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya

"Hanya teman? Aku tak percaya.. mungkin kau menganggap teman tapi mereka?" bentak Kyuhyun lagi

"Percayalah Kyu.. hiks... mereka juga tahu kalau kau namjachinguku... hiks" aku memegang pipiku yang tadi menjadi tempat keganasan tangan namja tampan itu

"Tapi kenapa kalian terlalu dekat?"

"Mereka teman-teman kampusku. Hiks sudah berulang kali aku menjelaskannya padamu kyu... aku lelah... hiks hiks.." aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku yang penuh air mata disana

"Chagia..." aku merasakan tangannya merengkuhku aku tak bergerak hanya terus menangis

"Mianhae.. chagia... mianhae aku melukaimu... mianhae..." ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku berulang kali dan karena aku tak merespon apapun ia terus memelukku sampai kurasakan rambutku basah dan aku mendongak mendapatkan kyuhyun tengah menangis " Aku telah menyakitimu chagia... bagaimana ini? Aku harus menghukum diriku sendiri..." ucap Kyuhyun melepas pelukanku kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya aku bisa melihat itu pisau lipat yang kecil

"Kyunie... Kyu... apa yang mau kau lakukan.."

"Aku telah menamparmu lagi chagia.."

Srettttt

"Kyu!" aku langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan kembali melayangkan pisaunya ketelapak tangannya, hal ini sudah sering ia lakukan setelah menamparku "kyu.. kumohon hentikan Kyu... kumohon..." pintaku ditengah isakkanku

"Aku sudah jahat padamu chagia... biarkan aku menghukum tangan ini..."

"Aniya Kyu... nan gwechanna.. jeongmal gwenchanna..." kataku meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar ia tak menyakiti dirinya lebih dari ini lagi.

Aku berbaring disofa merebahkan tubuhku kini aku berada diapartement kyuhyun , aku merasa letih setelah sesi pertengkaran tadi dengan kyuhyun hingga aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sejenak.

Bencikah aku padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku?

Berkurangkah rasa cintaku?

Atau memang sudah tak ada lagi perasaanku untuknya?

Jawabanya TIDAK aku mencintainya, aku tidak membenci dirinya namun aku membenci caranya mencintaiku, rasa cintaku tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun untuknya malahan semakin hari semakin bertambah, cintaku tak akan pernah hilang karena sudah terpatri jauh dilubuk hatiku, namun aku percaya sikapnya akan berubah dia tak akan seperti ini lagi kelak, aku hanya perlu bersabar karena aku tahu dia sangt mencintaiku

Aku mengeryit merasakan dingin dan ngilu dipipiku perlahan aku membuka mata

"Kyu.."

"Mani apposeo?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

Aku melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah diperban

"Mianhaeyo nae chagia.." ujarnya menekan pelan kompresannya membuatku sedikit meringis "tamparanku keras sekali huh? Sampai membiru seperti ini..." ujar Kyuhyun memandangku

Aku tersenyum kemudian memegang telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya dipipiku "kalau Kyu mengusapnya pasti sakitnya hilang"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian meletakkan kompresan itu keatas meja

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal seperti itu chagia..." goda Kyuhyun kemudian membelai pipiku lembut

"Kan kau yang mengajarinya kyu..." kataku

"Hem... kau mau menginap disini atau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun

Aku terdiam sejenak aku tak mau orang tuaku melihat bekas tamparan ini pasti mereka akan marah dan bisa-bisa ia tidak akan diizinkan bersama Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku menginap disini saja kyu..."

"Ya sudah aku kerumahmu ne... mengambil baju gantimu..." kata Kyuhyun aku mengangguk

Kyuhyun mengecup keningku sebentar kemudian berlalu, kalian tidak berfikir macam-macamkan? Keluargaku dan keluarga Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat kami bisa dibilang kerabat, akupun bertemu Kyuhyun saat pertemuan keluarga, Kyuhyun sangat melindungiku dan menghargaiku sampai sekarang ia tak pernah menyentuhku, itu yang aku sukai darinya dia menghargaiku sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai sangat jarang ada namja seperti itu sekarang. aku juga sering menginap ditempat Kyuhyun, aku menempati kamarnya dan dia disofa ruang tamu. Yah itulah cinta kami. Tetap suci sampai sekarang.

Baro menatapku intens

"Terjadi lagi? Memukulmu lagi?" tanya baro

Aku hanya tersenyum

"Ya kelinci kurasa kau sudah gila!" seru baro "Kyuhyun itu saiko dan kau tetap bersamanya!" tambahnya

Sstststtsts Baro-yah... kau bicara apa sih?" aku coba menenangkan Baro, memang hanya dia yang tahu keadaanku dan kyuhyun

"Apa lagi yang kau pertahankan kelinci..." ujar Baro memelankan suaranya dan mengelus rambutku pelan

"Karena aku mencintainya Baro-yah..."

"Haiss lihat pipimu ini?" Baro menyentuh pipiku pelan "Sakit?" tanyanya

"Sakitlah... kau tidak lihat ini biru.." kataku

"Ck, kalau saja dia bukan orang yang kau cintai sudah kubunuh dia!"

"Aw!" ringisku saat Baro menyentuh bahuku

"Waeyo?" tanya Baro

"Ani... " jawabku berbohong aku tak mau baro lebih khawatir dari ini

"Gotjimal.." Baro menarikku keluar kelas dan membawaku ke halaman belakang kemudian menaikan lengan bajuku

"Ige mwoya?" seru Baro melihat lingkaran biru dilenganku

"I... ini..."

"Dia lagi kan?" kata Baro aku hanya menunduk

"Tapi, tapi ini gara-gara aku juga..."

"Gara-gara kau apa... haiss aku bisa gila melihatmu seperti ini kelinci..." ujar Baro "Lihatlah belum jadi suamimu saja kau sudah babak belur seperti ini..." ujar Baro geram

"Sudahlah Baro –yah... aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tinggalkan dia kelinci... tinggalkan dia... dia tak pantas untukmu..." ujar Baro "Aku akan mencarikan yang lebih baik untukmu.." bujuk baro memandang mataku

Aku menggeleng pelan "Tidak bisa Baro-yah... tidak bisa..." air mataku menetes

"Ya, ya, yah... kelinci.. haisss kenapa kau menangis sih... haiss..." Baro memelukku "Uljima ne... aku tak akan mengatakan itu lagi... uljima kelinci..."

"Hiks... Baro yah... kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Aku tak mau kau menangis lagi kelinci, aku tak mau kelinciku bersedih.." jawab Baro

"Hem... andai Kyuhyunnie mengatakan itu..."

"Ya sudah anggap saja aku sikyuhyun itu..." kata Baro

Aku langsung membalas pelukannya, tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku ada yang menarik paksa

"Kyuhyun?" seruku, tatapan itu lagi, aku merasa akan ada hal yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi

"Bangsat!" seru Kyuhyun lalu melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Baro, hingga namja itu terjengkang kebelakang dengan ujung bibir mengeluarkan darah

"Kyu... berhenti..." teriakku saat Kyuhyun menonjok wajah Baro berkali-kali tanpa memberi kesempatan baro untuk membalas

"Kyu lepaskan Baro.." teriakku menahan tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah menepisku dengan keras hingga aku terjerembam mencium tanah namun buru-buru aku bangkit dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun lebih kuat

"Hentikan kyu jebal... "seruku namun Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Baro

"CHO KYUHYUN KUBILANG HENTIKAN!1" teriakku, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya lalu ia berdiri memandangku tajam

"Jadi selama ini kau bersamanya?" tuduhnya padaku

"A-ani Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mendekatiku perlahan aku tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pasti dan aku telah siap menerimanya

PLAKK brughh

Tamparannya kini lebih keras dari yang pernah kudapat sebelumnya hingga kurasakan sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah

"Hiks..." aku hanya mampu menangis

"Bangun kau..." Kyuhyun mencengkram bahuku lagi menarikku berdiri aku meringis menahan sakit

"Jadi ini balasanmu atas cintaku selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun datar

Aku menggeleng cepat "tidak kyu... ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan..."

"Cihh nappun namja..."

Plakk sekali lagi tamparan itu mengenai pipiku

"Jebal Kyu dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak"

Dan sekali lagi aku sudah tak mengingat apapun semua terasa gelap

Perlahan aku membuka mataku membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masik keretinaku, setelah mengerjap beberapa kali aku membuka mataku, kulihat eomma dan appa ada disampingku

"Eomma... appa..." panggilku

"Nde aegya... sudah sadar nak?" eomma mengelus rambutku

"E...eodiga?" tanyaku

"Dirumah sakit nak... kalian ditemukan pingsan dibelakang kampus... kalian kenapa nak?" tanya appa

"Eungh... " aku memegang pipiku yan terasa nyeri kemudian ingatanku langsung tertuju pada baro sahabatku "Baro? Eomma Baro eotthke?" tanyaku

"Baro tidak apa-apa ... yang harus kamu khawatirkan itu Kyuhyun, sayang..." kata appa

"Kyuhyun?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, dia yang menganiaya kami kenapa dia yang harus kukhawatirkan

"Kalian ini membuat kami khawatir lain kali jangan bermain ditempat sepi..." kata eommaku, aku semakin tak mengerti

Baro masuk keruanganku kulihat tidak ada perban ditubuhnya hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat lebam sama seperti pipiku

"Baro-yah... neo gwechanna?" tanyaku

"Haiss bodoh seharusnya aku yang bertanya... apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Baro aku menggeleng pelan "Si baj- eh Kyuhyun ada diruang rawat sebelah, kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Baro

"Ruang rawat?" tanyaku

Baro hanya menatapku seakan-akan berkata –diam saja nanti aku ceritakan- aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Eomma aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun.." kataku

'Oh baiklah !"

Appa menuntunku turun dari tempat tidur kemudian baro mengambil alih lenganku saat kami keluar dari ruanganku

"Baro ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku

"Kekasihmu itu, dia benar-benar gila.." ujar baro

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

Baro menatapku " saat aku sadar kau sudah pingsan aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan padamu, yang aku tau apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sndiri..."

Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan penuturan

"Dia melukai tangannya sendiri dengan pisau kalau aku tak segera sadar kuyakin dia telah memotong urat nadinya"

"MWOOOO " kali ini aku benar-benar tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutku 'Kyu... Kyunie..."

"Aku mengaku pada orang tua kita dan polisi bahwa kita dikeroyok preman yang tak dikenali, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan sibrengsek itu masuk penjara"

Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk baro erat "gomawo Baro-yah... jeongmal gomawo.." kataku

"Ya sudah ini ruangannya kau masuklah sendiri aku takut nanti tak bisa menahan emosiku untuk memukulnya!"

"Hehehhe oke.." aku melepas pelukanku "gomawo baro.." ucapku sekali lagi

Aku masuk keruangan itu, aku hampir menangis saat melihat lengan kyuhyun yang diperban dari lebar perban itu bisa kutahu berapa panjang luka yang ia buat

"Kyu..." panggilku

Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatapku sebentar kemudian berpaling

"kyu... kau marah padaku?" tanyaku seraya mendekati kyuhyun

"pergilah chagia... aku ini tak pantas untukmu..." ujarnya pelan

Aku tertegun memandangi wajahnya "kyu..."

"aku tak mau menyakitimu, sungguh..." aku melihat air mata mengalir pelan dipipi kyuhyun, aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang tak terluka

"kyu.."

"aku sakit chagia..., aku sakit... "

"maka obatilah kyu..."

Kyuhyun menatapku

"aku akan menunggumu kyu, menunggu sampai kau sembuh..."

"tapi itu butuh waktu lama... mungkin saja selama penyembuhan itu aku akan menyakitimu lagi..." kata kyuhyun pelan

"tidak apa aku akan menghadapi apapun... asal aku tetap bersama kyu.." jawabku

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian langsung memelukku erat 'gomawo baby-ahh gomawo , mianhae... mianhae..."

Aku membalas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum, aku bahagia mendengarnya ingin berobat saja aku bahagia, karena aku memang mencintainya bagaimanapun dirinya

"chagia... psikiaternya cantik aku merasa nyaman disana!" ujar kyuhyun saat kami berada di taman kota

Ini sudah 4 hari sejak kejadian itu, dan kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan telah menjalani trapi 2 hari yang lalu disalah-satu dokter psikiater yang cukup terkenal dikota kami

"mwo? " aku menatap kyuhyun yang terlihat sumringah

"ne... dia selalu mengarahkan dengan lembut, kurasa hanya dengan waktu sebentar aku akan sembuh..." kata kyuhyun lagi

Aku menatap sebal kearah kyuhyun kemudian menepis tangannya dan beranjak dari tempat yang kami duduki

"hei, chagia... wae?" kyuhyun kyu mengikutiku

"ani!" jawabku ketus

"hei... kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun menahan tanganku

"ish, kau bilang dokter itu cantik?"

"ne... memang benar..." jawab kyuhyun

"lebih cantik dariku?" tanyaku lagi

"iya.."

"ish, kyu menyebalkan!" aku berlalu meninggalkan namja itu

Aku merengut menatap air mancur yanga ada ditengah taman itu, sekarang ini hatiku benar-benar dipenuhi rasa cemburu, enak saja dia berkata bahwa dokter itu lebih cantik dariku, tak menghargai aku sebagai kekasihnya, ME-NYE-BAL-KAN

"baby... kau cemburu?" aku merasa ada sebuah legan yang melingkar dipinggangku, ternyata kyuhyun memelukku da meletakkan dagunya dibahuku

"lepas... sana peluk dokter cantik itu, biar makin cepet sembuhnya.."

"ya... nan baby cemburu huh? Eh, dengar..." kyuhyun membalik badanku dengan posisi masih memelukku hingga kini kami berhadapan dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat "atau tak ada jarak lagi ya?*

"dokter itu memang cantik... tapi yang aku cintai itu kan kamu chagia..." kata kyuhyun

"gotjimal!" jawabku

"hem? Kau tak percaya?"

"ne, aku tak percaya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup keningku lama, "percayalah padaku... kalau kau melihatku dengan yang lain kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga.." kata kyuhyun serius membuatku merinding sendiri

"he.. ba-baiklah... akan kulakukan itu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Arghhhh" kyuhyun melepas pelukannya memegangi perutnya kemudian perlahan berlutut dihadapanku seraya meringis, seketika aku panik

"kyu... gwechanna? Kyu?" aku ikut menunduk memegang tangan kyuhyun, namun aku terhenti saat kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah benda kehadapanku, masih dengan berlutut dia menatapku

Aku tertegun saat menyadari benda itu adalah sebuah cincin,

"kyu..."

"chagia... maukah kau menyia-nyiakan sisa hidupmu untuk seseorang yang sakit sepertiku?" ujar kyuhyun

Aku tak mampu berkata apapun, benarkah kini ia melamarku

"chagia... aku akan sembuh untukmu, tapi bersediakah kau merawatku?"

Kata-kata lamaran apa itu?

"baby... kau menolakku?" tanya kyuhyun tampak raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya

Aku menggeleng seraya tersenyum "pakaikan kyu.." aku mengulurkan tanganku

Kyuhyun langsung mengenakan benda itu kejari manisku kemudian memelukku erat "gomawo chagia.. gomawo..."

"haiss... kyu... sesak" kataku karena kyuhyun terlalu kuat memelukku

"ah, mian" ia melepas pelukkannya dan memberi jarak padaku, aku langsung memeluknya

"jangan dilepas... tapi jangan peluk terlalu erat..." kataku

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memelukku hangat, dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku "aku bahagia chagia... bantu aku ya... agar aku tak menyakitimu lagi..."

"ne kyu, always" jawabku menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya

"saranghae baby-ah..."

'nado saranghae..." jawabku

FIN

**Oneshoot gaje lagi dari Minnie...Aish jinja akhirnya krik banget ya sudahlah... sejujurnya Minnie tidak pernah bisa membuat scane romantis huhuhuhuhu tidak berpengalaman **

**Terakhir jangan lupa RCL readers karena komentar kalian membangkitkan semangat Minnie untuk menulis.**

***bow bareng Baro oppa***


End file.
